<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meek musings by ivyfernleaflet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913902">Meek musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfernleaflet/pseuds/ivyfernleaflet'>ivyfernleaflet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual, Omega Verse, heats are discussed and had but it's all pretty chill, kate is mentioned but makes no appearances and i'm sorry about that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfernleaflet/pseuds/ivyfernleaflet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the field, thanks to high level suppressors meant to hide identities, no one knew that the entire Bat clan was and had always been all omegas.  This was because Bruce, unintentionally or not (and probably <i>not</i>), had a type he tended to rescue.  And in turn, tended to attract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meek musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">
    <b>
      <span class="u">disclaimer: I freely explore problematic, objectionable, and obscene content in fiction and ships, and therefore write both sfw family-friendly things and nsfw obscenity. I'm warning for this for the sake of those who would like to curate their fandom experience accordingly. While I try my best to warn for triggering and sensitive content, it is perfectly fine if my nsfw and/or obscene works discredit my other works in your eyes and you wish to disengage with them. Do what you need to stay safe, please!</span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>this is just some amnesty fic posting of something I wrote in december, and then trashed as nothing, before going "well, actually..." the other day and cleaning it up.  tldr; I love the idea of an entirely omega batclan so *jazz hands*.  I'll possibly revisit the idea in the future more in-depth, but this fic is just fluffy pointless batfam musings.  nothing happens in it, but c'est la vie.  have some gen, omega batfam feelings.</p><p>sidebar that alfred doesn’t have heats anymore (a/b/o menopause babe-y!), but he’s an omega, too.  ahhh and I'm still... working on reading harper's comics + getting to know her as a character, but 1) I tend to make her and cullen twins just bc I want to ; 2) cullen knows about the bats as per dc bombshells rules / whatever, who cares, this is just what I want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the field, thanks to high level suppressors meant to hide identities, no one knew that the entire Bat clan was and had always been all omegas.  This was because Bruce, unintentionally or not (and probably <i>not</i>), had a type he tended to rescue.  And in turn, tended to attract.</p><p>“Father,” Damian said, voice more plaintive than he normally would allow, tugging on Bruce’s cape as it draped over the back of the chair to the computer.</p><p>Tim would typically maintain that Damian was consistently 'always whiny', but Bruce knew that Damian at least usually tried to camouflage it under four layers of performative sarcasm, dry wit, tactical silence, and self-righteous anger.  Right now, he didn’t seem to be able to put up the act.  Instead, he appeared to just want someone’s attention, and he probably thought it was too obvious to go for his usual first choice of Dick.  So, he merely tugged at Bruce’s cape again and said expectantly, the beginning and end of his sentence, "Father.”</p><p>“Damian,” Bruce said simply in return, pinning him with an intrigued look.  When he’d died (but really left and taken a trip through time -- ), Damian had still been young enough to be heatless.  Dick apparently had been the one to deal with the terror that was hand holding Damian through the physical realities of puberty.  Theoretical and conceptual lessons ("Plenty laden with the League of Assassin’s bias of the inferiority of omegas," Barbara would always deadpan, before saying, "Oh, but <i>oops,</i> we aren’t supposed to be talking about that.  <i>Still.</i>  For <i>some reason.</i>" and Bruce could only ever look the other way, avoiding her pointed gaze and pretending they'd keep putting off that particular conversation for the foreseeable future --- ) wildly differed and paled in the face of experiencing the real thing.</p><p>All that was to say this: Bruce could really only ever look at his son with surprise and intrigue, still amazed at how much had changed in so little time.  At how the boy, his son, who had formerly been a child that rolled his eyes at their cycles interfering with business as usual was now just as susceptible to heat as the rest of them.  And of course, he had synched up with the rest of their schedules.  They were all just about down for the count right now.</p><p>“Can I just,” Stephanie grumbled, rubbing at her back, which was surely aching ( -- and Bruce could relate -- heats made your muscles and joints dreadfully sensitive, but you made do and pushed through -- ), “For the one hundredth, thousandth, <i>millionth</i> time?  Reiterate how mad, dumb, <i>stupid</i> it is that Bruce was gone for long enough that we synched like three different ways, and then he came back and we were all back on the same schedule within the first two months?  What the hell?”</p><p>“What can we say, other than that he’s the omega supreme?”  Jason grumbled, slouching through the Cave with a paperback and a thermos from his ride over tucked under his arm.</p><p>Jason, during their heat synch ups, was always clingier than he liked to admit or show at any other time -- a typical symptom, of course -- and that meant he could often be swayed to stick around and stay at the manor more often, even overnight.  Bruce wasn't allowed, according to Jason, to say anything about it or express that he appreciated and enjoyed Jason being around, and so he kept quiet.  Even as Jason concluded his point snippily with, “And that’s all just a fancy way of saying Bruce is the biggest bitch of the brood.”</p><p>Not actually hurt by Jason's barbs, Bruce only shrugged off the barely-meant insult.  Meanwhile, Dick shuffled up behind the chair and nuzzled into Bruce's hair, saying simply, “Yep, it's true.  Bruce ‘Biggest Bitch’ Wayne.  It’s legal and everything.”</p><p>“That is precisely how I sign company documents and merger deals, hand to god,” Bruce said, inappropriately solemn, which audibly cracked up Tim and Jason both.  On the monitor, Harper, back in her room but reporting in virtually for the night, snickered, and Barbara nodded on her feed from her Tower as well, just as inappropriately solemn as if Bruce were actually telling the truth.  As Dick preened over Bruce playing along with his joke, Bruce reached up to stroke an affectionate hand along the side Dick's face fondly.  They all were more touchy than usual, and Dick was usually pretty tactile anyway.</p><p>Funny as the others found his quip, Bruce did often consider how they had recounted to him exactly how their heats had stopped being so neatly aligned while he was gone.  Apparently, it'd been Cass, Kate, and Barbara who'd taken the biological lead in determining their cycles for a bit -- and it had been one big mess, a bunch of the family's heat cycles unexpectedly changing dates all at once, taking them all off guard.  But then, once things had settled, they’d found that people going on at different times of the month made it easier to schedule around issues so people weren’t having to patrol while absolutely miserable.<br/>
<br/>
They <i>could</i> and <i>would</i> push through if things were unavoidable, no different from how it was now -- but Duke had confessed privately to Bruce how everyone had gotten used to being able to cut a patrol short to come home to a hot water bottle heater and old movies and tv shows if symptoms got too overwhelming, as opposed to suffering through it as stoically as possible.  Apparently, well-brewed tea, old Star Trek episodes, and cuddles with whoever else was around were all pretty effective at curtailing some of the omega neediness that cropped up.  Bruce could understand that: that neediness didn’t necessarily always present as sexual, and sometimes it felt good to just indulge.</p><p>But now that Bruce was back -- "And thank the heavens for all that," Alfred could always be counted on to say dryly as he oversaw them pushing through heat weakness and the like to carry on as normally as possible when they felt like anything but -- they were back to the usual.  They were working to overcome a less than ideal situation.  Because it certainly wasn't as if Bruce <i>wanted</i> them on the same schedule like this; it was simply the way things were.  It was certainly a liability.  There were advantages that could be taken here, if someone really wanted to.</p><p>As it was, the known Wayne family’s super reliable synching was something of a joke in the public eye.  Wayne Enterprises funded an intentional monthly security increase, because kidnapping attempts and the like perpetuated against Bruce and the 'public' family shot up the same week each month -- because <i>of course</i> it did, as per Gotham being very typically <i>Gotham.</i>  Bruce loved and protected this city with his life, but it didn't mean he was deluded about some of the worst parts of it.  And that so-called coincidence?  It appropriately tracked, considering the crime rate and sheer cynicism present around the city.</p><p>Less systematically awful but still questionable was the way Bruce was also pretty sure the family was somewhat of an online meme.  There was definitely a monthly hashtag of ‘#wayneheat’ that could be reliably expected to start up somewhere on the internet as the designated week approached.  </p><p>According to Harper and Barbara, the hashtag contents could range from amusing (Bruce had been shown threads that started with things like ‘everyone whos on their heat rn just take comfort in the fact that ur an honorary wayne’ that were usually followed by things like ‘guys we have a rich dad!! noice’ and ‘*oprah gif* you get a free tuition, and you get a free tuition, everybody gets a free tuition!!’) to annoying (people trying to get attention or contact any of them with lewd offers to hook up) to heinous (support and statements of progressive causes had to be carefully pre-planned and scheduled so people didn’t make dismissive ‘oh, they’re just hormonal, huh? #wayneheat’ tweets).</p><p>It definitely wasn't perfect -- but Bruce somewhat took comfort in the fact that... really, the brood had done well for itself.  Especially considering it had never truly been intentional, its creation and then its being sustained.  Bruce looked around, as Dick continued to nuzzle Bruce's hair and was reaching over to gently, rhythmically pet the back of Damian's head.<br/>
<br/>
Damian was acting stalwart, but openly leaned into Dick's touch while still clutching tightly at the cape.  Tim was gearing up as Stephanie sat on a spare tools cart beside him and kept him company, toying with a batarang as they chatted.  Cass and Duke were sipping out of each other's personalized protein shake tumblers (<i>Why...?</i> Bruce spared a moment to think in dismay,) and making faces of disgust at the different flavorings of their regimen-specific drinks and nutrients.   Jason was handing off his book and thermos to Alfred, and the two struck up quiet conversation, Jason leaning in to Alfred's attention just like he had as a teenager.  Barbara and Harper each had livefeed window pop-ups on the Cave's computer, Harper buried under a pile of quilts (with Cullen asleep and burrowed into her side) and grumbling out her take on the latest police reports, while Barbara was in her Clocktower and surely working at least three cases at once, if the way she was clacking away at her keyboard was any indication -- though Bruce spotted Damian's cat curled up in Barbara's lap, surely lent to keep her company during this sensitive time of the month.</p><p>Bruce honestly needed to put on the cowl and start heading out for the night.  But -- he reveled, for a moment.  He couldn’t help but to bask in the -- the camaraderie.  There was something familiar and affectionate here, even as they all suffered and felt awful.  They were a found family, a verifiable unit, a team -- because omegas stuck together, and so did Bats.  And Bruce couldn't help but to let himself stop and feel proud of that, now more than ever.  He hummed to himself, angled the chair just enough so he could reach over and ruffle Damian's hair, and he watched everyone for a few moments longer, a small smile threatening to break through on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>